His Green Eyes
by xXxInsanityIsInfectiousxXx
Summary: It's Chris Halliwell's 8th birthday, but Leo forgets. Dun dun duuuuun! Hey, give it a shot. Please *puppy dog eyes*.  Short story centred around Leo and Chris.


**Hey there. This is short story, centred mostly around Leo and Chris. I was bored and I just wanted to try it out so give it a shot, it'll only take a few minutes, then it'll all be over. :) lol **

**Enjoy!**

**His Green Eyes**

The sparkling yellow sun beamed through the green trees. They rustled slightly with the gentle breeze. The air blew smoothly on Piper's cheeks. It was cool and refreshing.

"_Wanna take a walk?" Piper asked. She held out her hand to her 22-year-old son, from the future. He eyed her hand cautiously._

"_Mom! I'm 22 years old. I am not holding your hand!" He replied, folding his arms across his chest, and edging away. Chris was a lot like Piper. He was kind and funny, but also sarcastic and very stubborn. Piper rolled her eyes._

"_Ugh! Don't be such a baby!" She muttered, walking alongside her son. Chris thrust his hands in his pockets._

"_So…what's the deal with you and Leo?" Piper asked._

"_Did Aunt Phoebe put you up to this? Because if she did, I-"_

"_No! Don't worry, she didn't. I'm just…curious?"_

"_Righhhht. And I'm Santa Claus." He replied sarcastically, "Seriously, who put you up to this?"_

"_No-one! It's just…I can't understand why you hate your father so much." _

_Chris laughed in disbelief and…disgust? He turned around to face his mother. She could see the hurt in his eyes._

"_If only you knew." He replied simply, before orbing away._

She opened her eyes slightly to a deep sea of shiny emerald green swirls, surrounding a black circle, which glistened in the light. The shock of it made her scream and panic. She felt her heart thump faster. The green swirls disappeared.

Piper realised exactly what the green swirls were.

"Chris!"

The young boy peeped up from behind the bed. His moppy brown hair almost covering those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Oh, you scared me!" Piper laughed, "And then I scared you. Sorry, Peanut." She gave him a warm smile, and held out her arms. The boy jumped into them, as Piper hugged him close to her.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Piper whispered in his ear, making him squirm and giggle.

"Thanks mom." He replied.

"Alright people, move it, move it, move it!" Phoebe yelled, holding her notebook in one hand, and her pencil in the other. Paige and Piper shared a look, as the continued to decorate the manor with balloons. Wyatt and Chris were upstairs chasing each other. Well, more like Wyatt was doing the chasing, whilst Chris was running and screaming for his life.

"Come on, people. We have only 4 hours and 37 minutes left until this party starts!" Phoebe yelled, even louder.

"Where's Leo?" Paige asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Piper answered, still hoping her husband would show up soon, just as a red balloon popped in Paige's face. Phoebe whipped around and glared at Paige.

"It was an accident!" Paige tried to say.

"That's coming out of your pay check, missy!" Phoebe bellowed.

"What pay check?" Paige protested.

"Don't you talk back to me!" Phoebe scolded, "No less chitter chatter and more balloon hanging. Paige and Piper rolled their eyes but obeyed anyway, so they didn't get their asses kicked by their sister.

After loads more balloon hanging later, the party was finally ready, and after they were all ready, the first few guests started to arrive.

"Hi Chris." A young girl, who was slightly older than Chris, about Wyatt's age, entered the Manor and gave Chris a shy smile.

"H-hi, B-Bianca." Chris stuttered, too stunned to say anything more. Piper noticed her son's interest in the girl and smirked.

"Happy birthday." Bianca said, handing him a neatly wrapped gift.

"T-t-thanks…" He stammered, taking the gift. She gave a quick peck on the cheek, making Chris blush bright red.

There were lots of parents chatting at the party, and children screaming and playing.

Suddenly, Leo walked through the Manor, rushing through the crowds of running children. Piper rushed towards him.

"Hi, so you finally decided to-" Piper started.

""Sorry, Piper, I'm in a hurry, need to check the Book fro something." Leo interrupted her, and rushed upstairs to the attic.

"Sure." Piper was saddened by the thought that Leo had forgotten his own child's birthday. What's more was that when she turned around, she was met by Chris's sad green eyes. He had seen the whole thing. Leo swept in and swept out.

"Hey baby, having fun?" She hugged Chris.

"Where's daddy?" He asked.

"Umm…He's…He'll be here later…"

"He's not coming is he?"

Piper lifted up her youngest son's chin, staring into his hurt and pained emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. He'll make it up to you."

"No he won't" Chris replied, before turning away and walking off, away from his mother.

Piper watched her son all through the party. He was upset and glum. Thankfully, the young girl, Bianca, cheered him up slightly, and Wyatt had made Chris laugh occasionally, but Piper knew Chris was heartbroken. Heartbroken that his own father forgot his birthday, and didn't even realise even when he walked straight in the middle of the party.

When the party ended, and all the guests went home, Piper picked up Chris, and hugged him close.

"Do you wanna open your presents, Peanut?" She whispered in his ear. Chris shook his head, as Piper sighed. He told her he just wanted to go to bed. She protested at first, saying it was his birthday and he can stay up if he wanted, but he still shook his head, In the end she gave in and took him upstairs. She tucked him in, carefully and kissed his head.

"Goodnight, Peanut." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You." Piper pointed at Leo and yelled. She was filled with rage. He practically ruined Chris's birthday.

"What?" Leo replied, dumbfounded.

"You know exactly what. Do you know what day it is?"

"Erm…November 16…?"

"And?"

"…"

"You honestly don't know?" Piper asked, as Leo shook his head confused, "You are pathetic, Leo Wyatt."

"November 16th? Remember?" She asked again.

Suddenly Leo groaned.

"Of course. How could I forget? I'm so stupid." He went to sit on the couch, with his hands on his head.

"Yes, you are. You really upset him."

"I made a promise that I wouldn't become the father from the other Chris's future." Leo muttered, more to himself. He was guilt-ridden.

"Well, you better make it up to him."

A light knock on Chris's door woke him up. Chris had found it difficult to sleep that night. He was still upset over last night. Something sat on his bed. When he looked up, he saw that it was only Leo. He tried to pretend to go back to sleep, but Leo didn't fall for it. He picked Chris up and settled him on his lap.

"Go away, _Leo_." Chris mumbled.

That stung Leo. It felt that history…or rather the future, was starting to rewrite itself again, back to the future where Chris hated Leo.

"What happened to dad?" Leo asked softly.

"You're not my dad." Chris spat. Chris was being a bit stubborn, but he had every right to be. What kind of father forgets his own kid's birthday?

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'm really sorry for forgetting your birthday. I know sorry won't cut it, but I really am sorry." Leo replied, "I love you."

Chris didn't say anything.

"You know, I promised someone very close to me, that I'd be a good father to you. I wouldn't treat you like second best or as if you didn't exist. I guess I stuffed that up. But I really want to try keep that promise…again."

"Daddy, you forgot my birthday." Chris sulked. Leo smiled secretly; thrilled Chris had called him 'daddy' instead of Leo.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. But I've got a little birthday surprise planned for us."

"A surprise?" Chris's face lit up.

"Yep. So go on get ready, or you'll miss the big surprise."

Chris jumped out of bed and hugged his dad, whispering 'I love you'.

"I love you more." Leo replied.

Chris held his father's hand tightly, wrapped in a jacket, with a backpack on his bag. His father held all the equipment and things needed for their trip. They were going camping for a few days, something Chris really loved doing. He had never been with Leo, only his grandpa Victor, so he was really looking forward to spending time with his dad.

As they were about to head out the door, they paused as Wyatt asked if he could come along to. Leo hated saying no to his boys, and he felt saddened by Wyatt's hopeful face and Chris's disappointed and sad face. As much as he hated saying no, he had to. He needed to spend time with his youngest son. He _wanted_ to. He hadn't ever actually spent much time with Chris, so he was excited to be finally getting to.

"Sorry, buddy, it's just me and Chris this time." Leo answered, as Chris's face lit up with excitement and happiness again and his green eyes sparkled," I promise I'll take you next time."

Wyatt pouted as Leo kissed him goodbye.

Leo and Chris left the Manor, on their way to their first or many exciting and fun camping trips.

"Come on honey, we can bake some cookies." Piper said to Wyatt after Chris and Leo left. She held out her hand to the child and he instantly took it, beaming with excitement.

"Yaay! Coookies!"

**Soooo what did you think? Was it goood? Baad?**

**Review please :) **

**P.s. If anyone knows how to get that thing off, you know when your typing and you make a mistake somewhere and you go back to that bit and correct it, but with every character you type, one of them disappears, if you know what I'm on about, I will be eternally grateful if you could tell me how to….switch it off and get it back to normal :)**


End file.
